Plan
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Zim tenía un plan, hacer que Tak sintiera eso a que los humanos llamaban "celos". Y lo lograría, porque Zim era el más poderoso e inteligente de ese jodido planeta. Regalo de Cumpleaños para LagrimasSolitarias. ¡Feliz Cumple, linda! ZimxTak


_**Los personajes son plena propiedad del grandioso Jhonen Vasquez. Para lo unico que utilizo sus personajes es para pleno crecimiento literario, sin ánimos de lucro.**_

* * *

 ** _Plena dedicación de este pequeño One-Shot a la adorable "LagrimasSolitarias". ¡Feliz cumpleaños, linda!. Espero que lo disfrutes y que sigas cumpliendo muchos más._**

* * *

 ** _Plan_**

* * *

Zim trago un generoso trago de saliva que se acumulo en su boca humana. Observo cómo sus manos húmedas de sudor bailoteaban contra la copa de cristal vacía. A su lado Gaz, la rara hermana del cabeza de globo, se encargaba apoyada contra la misma pared que él, hipnotizada con su consola de vídeo juego.

—Permíteme recordarme porque llegamos a este acuerdo, terrícola— Le dijo sin disimular su molestia al estar en ese lugar con ese ridículo traje de etiqueta.

—Porque yo quería joder a mi hermano de la misma forma en la que tú— De forma monótona ella hizo reventar un globo de su goma de mascar en sus generosos labios pintados.— Ni tengo que recordarte que tú, estúpido—Agrego apuntándolo con su garra de bruja huesuda— Querías que Tak experimentara eso que nosotros llamamos "celos".

Ante esa mención el tuvo que resistir el impulso de romper la copa de cristal que descansaba en su mano. Desde que la bestia de Tak, había regresado, de alguna manera él había tratado hasta lo imposible porque la relación de ellos funcione. Es decir, ellos eran los únicos Irken en la tierra, debían procrear más pequeños para tener más posibilidades de que su raza dominara a la que habitaba en la tierra. Estaba dentro de su destino, que terminara con la bestia.

Sin embargo, pese a los intentos, las peleas entre ellos eran prácticamente de todos los días. Ella aun no abandonaba su resentimiento hacia él de la misma manera en la que él no la toleraba por ser una sucia bestia que quería arrebatarle la misión. A fin de cuenta, era algo reciproco.

Como última medida para conquistarla había leído ese ridículo expediente acerca del " _amor_ " que tenían los terrícolas. Lejos había quedado su intención inocente de acortejarla, eso ya sabía que era imposible con ella. En esa edad de su vida, Zim tenía muy en claro sus intensiones con la hembra de su especie.

Procrear, reproducirse para la supervivencia de su especie y dominio de la tierra.

Fue en ese expediente que descubrió aquellos a que los humanos llamaban "celos". La acción que realizaba alguna de las partes de la pareja, al ver que estaban siendo amenazadas. Dudaba que Tak sintiera algo por él, pero sí lo era, estaba seguro de que actuaria para arrancarlo del lado de su actual y fingida cita.

A él no le interesaban los humanos, entre más asesine cuando domine la Tierra, mejor para su conciencia. Sin embargo, necesitaba a alguien para que su plan funcione, no podía disfrazar a Gir de hembra, eso sería arriesgado y patético si ella lo descubría. Fue por eso que para la fiesta de fin de año de su escuela, había decido invitar a esa humana.

Gaz tenía una extraña manera de hacer negocios, que por muy extraño que sonara, se le hacía mortalmente atrayente. Ella se movía en base a sus intereses, no estaba dispuesta a hacer nada sino recibía una recompensa de por medio. Y para este caso, fue necesario conseguirle un vídeo juego que todavía no estaba a la venta, con ayuda de su computadora avanzada, para que la humana aceptara ir con él.

—Ahí esta…—La voz neutral de la de cabello color morado lo saco de sus pensamientos. Apuntando con su mentón hacia la entrada, él se giro para observarla allí parada.

No estaba cubierta de un vestido elegante, ni mucho menos arreglada como las demás. No por eso estaba menos llamativa desde su punto de vista.

Su mirada de víbora se corrió por alrededor del salón hasta decaer sobre su presencia. Una risa cínica de Gaz, le dio un escalofrió involuntario a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

—Te va a patear el culo— se mofo, con un generoso pedazo de pizza entre sus dedos delgados. Cruzada de piernas, con su espalda pegada a la pared, le regalo una sonrisa ladeada que parecía contener la maldad de miles de demonios.

¿En verdad esa persona era terrícola?

Se quedo estético en su lugar, esperando a que del otro lado ella se moviera. Cuando la vio fruncir el ceño hacia su dirección, no pudo resistir el impulso de pegarse más hacia la pared.

—¿Tú crees, terrícola?

—Definitivamente…Según por lo que he visto, tu raza es posesiva por naturaleza. Patearte el culo, será lo más suave que te hará…—Rio con una burbujeante broma espeluznante para sí misma.

Fue en esa distracción que tuvo, que seguramente Tak se acerco hacia él. Su cara palideció, perdió su calor al ver como ese disfraz de humana lo observaba con un gutural sentimiento.

—Hola…sucia Tak…—intento hablar pero rápidamente fue callado por esa garra que se cerraba alrededor del cuello de su camisa.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, tarado?

—¿Eh?

—¡¿Piensas que puedes andar de insistente conmigo, para después irte con una asquerosa humana?!— Su dedo delgado apunto acusadoramente a Gaz, que pareció no inmutarse ante el insulto. En cambio, se encontraba perdida en su bocado de pizza y su video juego de zombis.

—Zim sale con que se le da la gana, bestia— Intento hacerse el digno, quitando su mano de un manotazo solemne—Zim es lo bastante poderoso e inteligente como para hacer lo que se le dé la gana, sucia Tak.

—Tú no puedes ni conquistar un planeta tan débil, como para que te creas inteligente. Y sobre todo…—Esa garra pareció apunto de rasgar esa ridícula camisa blanca que tenia bajo ese traje de gala.— No eres ni la mitad de poderoso que yo…

—¡Mientes!

—¿A si?...—Fue lo único que escucho antes de que un dolor intenso lo dejara inconsciente. No debía ser un genio, Tak la había golpeado en el estomago dejando posiblemente un hematomas o algún derrame interno.

 **~0o0~**

Cuando despertó tuvo que reprimir un quejido adolorido al sentir como la piel de sus muñecas era casi desprendida por esas esposas de metal que lo aferraban a esa cama. Observo hacia arriba notando como los mechones negros de su disfraz se pegaban a su frente ante el sudor grueso que recorría la misma.

De la misma forma que sus muñecas sus tobillos se aferraban a cada lado de cama, mientras el frio parecía usurpar por esa ventana, golpeando su abdomen desnudo. Su apariencia humana aun era mantenida, pero poco le serviría en esa oscuridad, ningún humano estaba en ese lugar.

Solo una presencia habitaba esa habitación que olía a humedad y soledad.

Observando con sus ojos fijos hacia la silueta que se distinguía entre la sombras, no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido al verla mover hacia su ubicación.

—¡Bestia Tak!¿Que mierda piensas hacerme?— Lucho contra las ataduras pero era inútil, estaba capturado bajo su agarre.

—Estúpido Zim— casi ronroneo burlonamente contra su rostro, ocasionando que su cálido aliento golpeara contra la piel de su rostro.—Vas a aprender lo posesiva que pueden ser las hembras de tu especie, esta noche…

Él trago con pesadez, al verla subir a horcadas sobre su abdomen humano. Sus purpuras ojos, lo observaron con un sadismo e ira que por un momento lo hicieron suspirar. Esa era su Tak.

Fue un verdadero idiota al arriesgarse el pellejo de esa manera, pero de alguna manera su súper plan había funcionado. Había visto a esa bestia celosa, y eso era todo lo que contaba. Tendría que darle algo más que el juego a Gaz, quizás una orden de pizza pagada, sería suficiente.

¡Claro! Se lo daría si mañana podría levantarse de esa cama, porque Tak era violenta en muchos aspectos. Y esas intenciones que él veía oculto entre esos ojos, no eran para nada favorables para su cuerpo. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacer de todo, menos dejarlo dormir inocentemente atado en esa cama.

* * *

 _ **Jamas había escrito un fanfic de INVASOR ZIM. En lo personal, me agrada mucho más la pareja de Zim x Gaz, que Zim x Tak. Y Lagrimas lo sabe! jajaja xD (Si, cariño, sabes que soy tu enemiga por eso) jajaja xD**_

 _ **Pero debido a que hay que consentir a la princesa en su cumpleaños, me anime a hacer uno de los dos extraterrestres. Su relación es explosiva y atrayente. Por lo que espero haber logrado captar bien sus personalidades.**_

 _ **Sino, bueno, sera para la proxima! jaja xD**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer! :)**_

 _ **¡Feliz Cumpleaños, pequeña! C:**_


End file.
